The quest has only begun
by ashes of angels
Summary: What if Sauron had a daughter. What if she was as bad as he was. What if the ring wasn't destroyed. What if the daughter wanted to follow under her father's footsteps. What if she want's to kill the fellowship. What if the fellowship has to destroy the ri


DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
AURTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I KNOW THAT IT WAS ONLY FRODO, SAM AND GOLLUM AT MOUNT DOOM WHEN THE RING WAS DESTROYED BUT I'M GOING TO PUT THE FELLOWSHIP IN IT TOO. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SO THAT YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naurako watched quietly as the fellowship entered Mount Doom.  
  
She watched as the fellowship and the little creature named Gollum fighting over the ring.  
  
She watched silently, making sure that no one saw her or even heard her.  
  
Nauraku kept her eyes focus on the ring. That was the only thing that she wanted.  
  
Not even blinking an eyelid, Naurako stared hard at the ring.  
  
All her life, she wanted the ring and now, she was really close to it. All she had to do was to kill the fellowship and the ring would be hers.  
  
Unknown to everyone, her father, Sauron had a daughter, named Naurako.  
  
Naurako was half elf for her mother had been an elf too.  
  
No one really knew why Sauron was evil but Naurako knew. It was because of the death of her mother, Glowien had her father been evil.  
  
Unknown to Middle earth, Glowien was killed by some humans.  
  
This made her father, Sauron angry and he vowed that he would destroy all the lands of middle earth but his plan had failed.  
  
In the end, he too was killed by a mortal man. Naurako watched her father's death at the edge of a rock and vowed that she would avenge her father.  
  
She would follow in his footsteps and she would destroy everything in her path.  
  
After the death of Naurako's parents, Naurako closed her heart. She became heatless with each day passing by and became as cold as ice.  
  
Naurako had planned on killing everyone, she hated everyone, and for she had blamed all the people around her if a problem would occur.  
  
Rejected by the elves, Naurako lived by herself alone in the dark woods that shall remain nameless.  
  
After hearing that the fellowship and reached Mount Doom, Naurako followed them night after day and so forth making sure that she was not seen by them.  
  
  
  
Standing by the rough edges of Mount Doom, Naurako waited. She waited for her chance to try and steal the ring but the chance did not come.  
  
Instead, the creature named Gollum fell into the volcano bringing the ring down with him.  
  
Naurako cursed mentally to herself for not getting the ring sooner.  
  
The ring was gone and Naurako could not avenge her father and mother.  
  
Instead, she had kept her eyes at where the ring and the creature had fallen.  
  
She then looked up and noticed the fellowship. Naurako looked at each of them carefully, studying their face.  
  
Then the elf with blond hair looked up.  
  
He had sensed someone watching him but could not see anyone.  
  
All he saw was lava in the volcano and clouds of ashes surrounding them. Because of the dust that was created, Legolas could not see very well but something in his heart told him that there was still evil roaming about.  
  
Then Aragorn spoke,  
  
" The ring has been destroyed" with that, Aragorn let out a smile and a huge sigh.  
  
Frodo sighed for he could not believe that the ring was now destroyed. For many nights had he dreamt about destroying the ring and now it was done.  
  
He did not know if he should be happy or not about the ring being destroyed but one thing was sure, the burden of the ring that was brought upon him was finally taken away and he was glad about it.  
  
The weight that was on his shoulders and been taken away.  
  
The four hobbits looked around the volcano, neither one of them speaking, they still could not believe that the ring was finally destroyed.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Gandalf the White spoke,  
  
" Hurry, we must bring forth the news about the ring to Rivendell. We must go now."  
  
Pippen sighed. It had been a long day and now Gandalf wanted to go back to Rivendell.  
  
Pippin wanted to protest but found out that he was too wary and tired to do so.  
  
The fellowship on the other hand, too did look rather shocked for it was always Pippin who had complained about these things.  
  
Naurako watched as the fellowship left mount doom and headed back for Rivendell.  
  
Naurako did not have the will to follow them. Instead she looked down at the volcano not really believing that the ring was destroyed.  
  
"I have failed you father..mother," Naurako thought to herself.  
  
She hated the thought that she could have attacked the fellowship anytime she wanted and get the ring out of their grasps but instead, she had waited.  
  
She had waited too long for the ring that it was now out of her reach. She could not get the ring back and she could not do what her father had intended her to do so.  
  
Dusts and ashes filled the air, making it very hard to breathe but Naurako could not have cared less.  
  
The only thing that had kept her going was gone. And now, with the ring gone, Naurako did not know what to do.  
  
Her main plan had been to get the ring back, kill the fellowship and to destroy the lands of middle earth but her plan was now gone and had vanished.  
  
Naurako stared down at the dark red lava as if she was waiting for an answer from an unknown force telling her what to do but no such thing happened.  
  
With the rays of light of the sun slowly starting to fade away and the cold night sky taking over, Naurako looked once at the lava for the last time hoping that some miracle would happen.  
  
Time flew by and Naurako knew that it was time to go, looking around the place for the last time, Naurako turned on her heel and headed for the only way out of Mount Doom.  
  
Then she heard it. She had heard a voice calling her name, telling her to come back.  
  
The voice sounded faint and a little harsh but Naurako followed the voice without hesitation. She found herself right in the centre of Mount Doom itself again and waited to hear the voice.  
  
As if the voice knew that Naurako was waiting for it, the voice spoke again.  
  
" Naurako my child"  
  
" Father?"  
  
" Naurako my child"  
  
" Father, is that really you?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" Father..."  
  
" Naurako, I want you to kill the fellowship and destroy middle earth"  
  
" But how father for the ring has been destroyed?"  
  
Naurako heard a ghostly laughter that sent chills down her spine.  
  
Then she heard her father's voice once more.  
  
" The ring has not been destroyed"  
  
Naurako stood in awe.  
  
The ring wasn't destroyed.  
  
" But how father for I have seen it with my own eyes that the ring itself fell into the lava. How could it not be destroyed?"  
  
Then Naurako heard her father chuckle lightly.  
  
" It is because of you"  
  
" It is because of I? How father for I do not understand of what you say?"  
  
" I put you're spirit in the ring. It will only die if you die"  
  
" My spirit father?"  
  
" Yes, your spirit and mine is in the ring but since I am dead, it is living off from you. Do you understand Naurako?"  
  
" I understand father"  
  
" Good, now I want you to follow the fellowship and kill then when they have told Elrond that they have destroyed the ring"  
  
" Father, why must I wait so long?"  
  
" To see the humiliation on the faces of the fellowship when they have realised that the ring was not destroyed."  
  
Naurako's face lit up into a smile,  
  
" Father, you are so smart"  
  
" Now do what I have told you Naurako"  
  
" Do not worry father, I will do as you bid and I will make sure that I do not fail."  
  
" That's my daughter"  
  
With that, the voice of Sauron had disappeared and from the centre of the lava, a shinny object came floating out and floated towards Naurako.  
  
Naurako then realised that the object was the ring and she held out her hand as the ring finally dropped itself on her cold palm as her long slender fingers covered the ring.  
  
" Father, I will not fail you" Naurako thought as she finally walked out of Mount Doom for the last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been six months since the ring was destroyed and the fellowship had finally reached Rviendell.  
  
With all the excitement in their hearts, they could not bring themselves to rest or sleep.  
  
They came straight to Lord Elrond to tell him about the great news.  
  
" So, the ring has been destroyed."  
  
The fellowship nodded their head in agreement.  
  
" Then let us rejoice, tomorrow we shall have a ball that will be held in your honour."  
  
The fellowship smiled.  
  
" Come, you must rest now"  
  
With that, the fellowship went to their rooms to rest. It had been a long day and they had spent most of their time walking. Resting for the time being was a good idea to them.  
  
Legolas who was still awake walked out of his room and headed for the out doors or a bit of fresh air.  
  
As he went outside, he heard several laughter and followed them to see Aragorn and Gimli chatting quietly to each other.  
  
Aragorn who was the first to notice Legolas' existence offered him to sit beside him.  
  
Legolas nodded his head slightly and sat between Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Aragorn spoke,  
  
" The ring has been destroyed then. I have never felt to happy and relieved."  
  
" Aye" came the response of his dear friend Gimli.  
  
Gimli then took out a pipe and started to smoke.  
  
" So, master elf, why do you look so troubled?" Gimli asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh,  
  
" My dear friend, for the past few nights I have been up all night worrying and thinking that the evil of the ring is not yet gone. I worry with my heart that there is still something out there that is after us"  
  
" Nonsense Legolas, relax and enjoy, the ring is gone. What evil could fall upon us now?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and spoke gently, almost in a whisper.  
  
" The evil that hunts us is more dangerous and more deadly, the fear in my heart tells me that this quest is still not over and has only begun."  
  
Gimli laughed out loud. As for Aragorn, he looked thoughtful.  
  
Smoking on his pipe, Gimli replied,  
  
" You worry too much master elf"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I deleted this story but I'm going to put it up again. And I'm also trying hard not to make this a Mary Sue fic but I'm pretty sure that it would turn out to be one in the end.  
  
p.s. I'm also trying to make my writing a lot better and I also changed the name Finderella since most of you didn't like the name. Oh, well, I guess not all fics are perfect. 


End file.
